Minuet of the Moons
by Haxutani
Summary: "As the winds of time fade into an eternity of bellowing, the dappling snow of the North reveals a dim fire...this is the Minuet of the Moons." LinkxOC
1. Haxutani, Wolvian of the Anui

Snow fell rapidly from the clouds diagonally as it swirled in the cold, crisp air of the North. A glorious full silver moon hovered in the sky tauntingly as it slowly, but surely made its night-long journey across the December sky. Within the blizzard's intensity was a figure slowly trudging through to reach its destination. Far in the distance, a lone wolf's howl could be heard. The figure couldn't take the immense cold anymore... She fell to her knees and passed out right in the middle of the worst blizzard Northern Hyrule has ever seen.

General POV

"Father..." a little girl's voice called out, looking at a wiry old man writing at his table.

"Yes, Sarah?" he asked in his middle-aged voice.

Sarah looked at the body of a teenaged girl, her little gray eyes hiding behind her blonde hair. "Will she ever wake up?"

The man sighed and put his quill back into its ink pot. "I don't know. She must've been out there for quite some time to be in such a state."

"Will brother like her in his bed?" Sarah asked, looking at the teenaged girls' waist-long black hair.

"Not sure, but I doubt he would enjoy staring at a wolvian girl..." the man commented, looking at the girl's dark brown wolf ears and her brown, white-tipped tail.

"A wolvian? What's that?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I'll tell you later. Now then, let's head to bed and see if she wakes up in the morning." the man advised.

"Okay, dad." Sarah sighed, staring at the indian tribe-clad girl once more, then turning away and leaving the room in her white night gown.

The man sighed heavily and stared at the teenaged girl lying down in his son's bed. "Naryu, what do you plan to do with this wolvian...?"

Link's POV

"Amitya, do you mind checking stock for me? I got to head home and make sure Zaria actually gets some sleep tonight." I asked, climbing onto Epona's back.

"Yeah sure! I know how important your sister is to you." Amitya smiled, watching her best friend climb onto the large chestnut mare.

Epona whinnied as Link snapped the reigns, making her go into a slight gallop down the path of Gason Village. As he and Epona galloped by, the villagers waved him goodbye for the day as the sunset made his silloette figure ride into the forest and out of sight. Little did Link know... deep purple eyes watched him ride by on his mare, waiting for the perfect moment...

Unknown POV

_'No...stay away from him...Stop hurting him...! STOP IT!'_

I sat up in a rush, breathing heavily and my dark blue eyes wide with shock. How could I have been so careless to-

"I see you're up."

I turned to face the source of the elderly voice. A middle-aged man sat in a chair, his graying hair taking the majority of his black hair. His periwinkle eyes were dim, as if he didn't get any sleep that night. He reminded of someone...

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I am Haledon. and who may you be?" Haledon answered, raising an eyebrow at me curiously.

"I'm Haxutani. Where am I...?" I questioned, looking at my surroundings.

The room was spacious and warm...kind of reminded me of my room back home. The bed I was laying in was huge compared to my own and it seemed like I was in a boy's room... just not Haledon's.

"You're in Inatea Village. I am the the village elder. My daughter and I found you out there in that blizzard passed out in the snow, so we brought you here. what tribe are you from, wolvian?" Haledon explained.

"The Anui."

"I see. ...Well then, it's getting late. I suppose you should be going home now, correct?" Haledon smiled.

"I am not going home." I rejected.

"And why not?" Haledo asked.

"Because..." I hugged my knees close to my chest. "I have no home to go to..."


	2. Things That Can't Be Explained

Haledon stared in confusion at the teen-aged wolvian girl. Something didn't settle right in his soul... What was she doing so far away from the Fushigi-Kokoro Mountains...?

"What do you mean...?" Haledon asked cautiously, leaning in to get a better view of her slightly tanned face.

"Well... you see-"

The bedroom door slammed open, a teenaged male's body appearing at the door frame. The crimson red fringe of his hair hung over his amethyst eyes, black shirt and gray pants damp from the snow that bellowed from the outside. A beige cape flapped slightly behind him, the cream jacket keeping him warm. Haxutani growled softly at him, knowing that he wasn't the best of company.

"...Father. Who's this?" the male asked, raising an eyebrow at the growling wolvian.

"Don't be so hostile, Utani. Marik, this is Haxutani. You will respect her as if she were family..." Haledon hissed, warning his son of Haxutani's feistbehavior.

"Fine fine. Tell her to get off my bed then."Marik growled, discarding his cape from his body and throwing it across the room.

"I'll get off when I feel like it, human." Haxutani growled, her ears flat against her head as her tail bristled out.

"Excuse me?"Marik asked, a snap to his tone.

"You're excused." Haxutani stated, smirking with victory.

"That's enough you two. Now then, continue with what you were telling me, Utani." Haledon sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Gladly." Haxutani smiled.

-Flashback-

_Everything was calm and quiet. No one expected it to happen so quickly and... violently as it did. The tribe... was attacked._

Cries of pain and terror were hear everywhere... The singing of blades colliding with each other made many cringe from how loud it appeared to be. arrows flied everywhere, some hitting their half-breed targets. The wolvians scattered all about, most lying dead on the cold, blood-stained ground. I was hiding from the troop of... whatever it was attacking us. My brother however... wasn't as lucky as I was. The creatures looked grotesque, their red hair in tangles and waves. They reminded me of a female version of the King of the Gerudos...Paffendorf or something like that. How was I supposed to-

"There's no more left, general ma'am." One of them reported, saluting to a female figure that actually appeared more wolvian than ugly creature. The general's red hair hit the small of her back lightly, her brown eyes glinting with evil. Her sun-tanned skin was clothed with black belly-dancer like clothes, black ankle-high shoes tied with ribbons up to her knees.

"And none are hiding nearby?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and walking a couple of steps towards my direction.

I panicked and held my breath, covering my mouth with my tail.

"None are left." the grunt smiled.

"Excellent. His Highness will be most pleased with our results." the general smirked evilly, her hand supporting her chin as her red tail swished side-to-side.

"Perhaps now we could obtain... that song?" the grunt suggested.

"We killed them all already. The Anui tribe are the only wolvians that know of the song and can perform it correctly. His Highness is now invincible." the general laughed evilly, the grunt joining in.

I felt a growl rise in my throat, but quickly held it back before I gave myself away. Hiding under this bed was proving to be more difficult than I thought... Whoever 'His Highness' was would have to meet my fangs one day.

The two assassins sighed after their laughter, the general wiping a tear from her eye. "Now then, go rally up the troops. We're burning down the village in ten minutes."

"Yes Keikya, ma'am!" the grunt smiled, saluting and dashing out of the room.

Keikya sighed happily and twirled her hair with her index finger. "Foolish wolvians... thinking that they can defeat Ganondorf with some song." Keikya smiled. "I guess it is wise to defeat them before they found out our plans." She turned towards the door and made her leave.

I waited two minutes, then crawled from under the bed, dusting myself off.

"Calling us the dumb ones..." I grumbled, walking out of the door and out the house in a rush.

-End Flashback-

"...Big deal, her home got attacked... I still want her out of my bed." Marik complained, rolling his eyes.

"You know what," I growled, standing up and growling at Marik as if he were Keikya herself. "You try being the only survivor of a tribe that was trying to save your butt from being killed.

"I don't have to. Too many humans around for me to be the only one living." Marik smirked.

"Go to the Twilight Realm." I hissed.

"You coming with me?" Marik smiled.

"Shut up." I retorted, growling at him.

Haledon sighed and continued to write at the table, recording notes of the past.

Haledon's POV-

When would those two stop their squabbling... it's been 5 hours since Marik arrived and all that they've done was argue back and forth. Sarah had more sense than both of them... and she was only 10.

'Only thing that can bring those two close enough is if one of them were near death. ...Scratch that, such an event would be terrible.' I pondered.

"Here's dessert, you two!" Sarah smiled, handing both Utani and Marik a Deku Berry Muffin.

"Thank you, Sarah-chan." Haxutani thanked, taking a bite.

Marik only took a bite, still glaring at Utani like she was an enemy in disguise.

Haxutani started to take another bite, but paused as the muffin was about to be chomped on, gazing at Marik with curiosity. "Can I help you, Marik-kun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... It's nothing." Marik sighed, biting into his muffin again. Almost as if he were... somber. What was he thinking about...?

"I'll ask later on..." I muttered quietly.

"Ask what later on, Haledon?" Haxutani questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side.

I stared at her dumbfounded. She'd heard me from across the room...? ...That's a good set of ears she has on her head. "Oh, nothing important. Continue with your dessert." I encouraged with a smile.

Haxutani only stared, then smiled at me brightly. "Alright, Haledon-sama."


	3. All It Takes Is One Person

While Haxutani was enjoying her seemingly new life with Haledon and his family, she couldn't help but think about her family... Did they get away from Keikya and her bandits or die with the others? And what about the elder? Did he get questioned? So many questions ran through her head, she eventually felt a headache coming on.

General POV, Unknown Location

_"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Keikya shouted, glaring at the grunt before her eyes. The same grunt that was wondering about the song...___

_"Well... umm... There seems to be 5 Anui Wolvians that got away..." the grunt explained, covering her ears as they rung with pain.___

_Keikya growled softly and held herself back from tearing the grunt to shreds. She crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip until it bled. "This is __not__ according to plan, Haryana! If those 5 continue living... they could spread news of their tribes' death and get reinforcements! ...Which ones lived?" Keikya hissed.___

_"Unknown, general." Haryana sighed. She was only her for a month and was getting punished by His Majesty's second-in-command.___

_Keikya sighed heavily and shook her head in disappointment. "Haryana..." The general gazed at her apprentice with frustration, her eyes still blazing with anger. "Do you understand the seriousness of this operation! His Majesty __will__ be head us if the Anui send reinforcements and ruin his plans."___

_"I'm sorry, Keikya ma'am." Haryana apologized, her black hair casting a shadow over her brown eyes.___

_"...You're forgiven for now. Go get some sleep; we're heading out early tomorrow to find the five wolvians. They couldn't have gotten too far..." Keikya instructed, pacing back and forth in thought. She wanted to find one in particular first before coming back to the hideout.___

_'Yes ma'am..." Haryana sighed, saluting and leaving Keikya's chambers. ___

_'__So much pressure coming from one operation... I hope that we don't find __that__ wolvian girl...'__****_

_"And Haryana..." Keikya added as the grunt turned to face her mentor. "Try to find your inner form tomorrow as well."___

_"...Yes ma'am." Haryana bowed, sniffing slightly at how serious her mentor was being about a little slip up in the operation. _

_"…**Just a few more weeks… A few more weeks and Ganondorf will be rule Hyrule…" **_

_General POV, Haledon's House_

_Haxutani sat down at the desk, writing details of the house in her journal._

_5-12-1530_

_Dear journal, _

_**Just yesterday, the village was attacked by Gerudo-resembling creatures. I think they were after the **__**notebook **__**that the elder reads every night. According to what I've heard, the creatures and their leader Keikya, plan on making some old person or disrespectful hag the ruler of Hyrule. What I don't understand… is why killing us? Sure, we know everything that has to deal with the magical world, but that still doesn't pose us, the Anui tribe, as a threa-**_

The door to the bedroom opened up, an agitated Marik peering his head around the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Haxutani's tail rise just slightly. "And what do you think you're doing in my room?" Marik asked, stepping into full view.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm writing in my journal…" Haxutani smiled sarcastically.

"Wow, that's not girly at all…" Marik commented, walking into the room and sitting on his bed tiredly.

"Well, you could be nicer to your guest in your home, Marik…" Haxutani commented, rolling her eyes and going back to her writing.

"Really… It's not like you're going to live here or something," Marik smiled.

"I might be with the circumstances that I am in. You don't know what it's like to worry if the rest of your family is still alive…" Haxutani sighed, that exact sentence being written in her journal.

Marik only stared at the somber wolvian girl who was hiding her tears from appearance. The pain of not being able to know if her family was safe or not tugged her mind just slightly. What if she never saw them again? Just like her brother… Haxutani sniffed silently, shaking away all emotions before Marik saw them. She just hated to have her emotions showing. They were her weakness that she couldn't understand, or hope to overcome.

Marik's voice broke through her thoughts of how to defeat her emotions. "Hey wolfy, you okay?" Marik joked, lying on his stomach like a little child.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Okay?"

"Why you asking that?" Haxutani questioned, raising an eyebrow and wagging her tail slightly.

"… Cause I want to know…" Marik sighed, hiding his face with a flush of embarrassment.

"… Right. Yeah, sure. But I'm alright, really. Just thinking of how Mace is doi- wait why am I telling you this, you're not Nanami!" Haxutani scoffed, writing hurriedly and shortly after closing her journal.

"…I'm not gonna ask who the hell that is, but I know one thing: You're not staying in my room tonight." Marik sighed.

"I'll have to."


	4. A Little Talk

"I refuse to let her stay in this house, father," Marik complained, glaring at Haledon with blazing amethyst eyes.

"Are you the man of this household, little boy...?" Haledon questioned, raising an eyebrow at his son as he stared at the novel in his hands, _A Night to Remember_. A small anime vein could've been present if this was an anime. Being disturbed while he was reading was one of Haledon's pet peeves, and he wouldn't allow anything to be of more inportance besides Sarah... and sometimes Marik. Sadly, it wasn't one of those times with Marik's situation.

Marik only huffed angrily for a response, the wolvian girl's tail wagging slightly at his misfortunate luck. Due to Haxutani's persuasive reasons for her to stay in the humble Ikana Residence, Marik had nothing else to argue on for the situation. Besides the fact...

"Sarah has her own room... why can the wolf stay in there?"

"Because Haxutani is too big for Sarah's bed. It'll only be for a bit until I can get her a bed made, so quit being a priss and let her share the bed with you," Haledon explained, glaring at his spoiled son. He had expected his son to be acting more... well, mature. _'And I thought Sarah was supposed to act like this in 6 more years...' _ Haledon pondered as he saw the aggitated look on Marik's face and Haxutani's calm expression. She knew she had won the arguement, and Haledon smiled at how mature she was about the victory.

"Ugh, fine! But I simply refused to be sleeping in the same bed as her..." Marik sighed angrily, glaring at Haxutani like she was the last person on earth that he would ever gaze at.

"Then you can sleep on the floor if you're _scared _ of the big bad wolfy," Haxutani teased, jumping onto the floor from the short height of the kitchen counter, her tail brushing against the floor as it wagged slightly.

Marik's expression of hatred and shock quickly took over his face, making him a walking, talking tomato faced teenager. "_I am not_ scared of you. To me, you're more like a tiny little puppy that can't find its own food bowl rather than a big bad wolf..." Marik commented, rolling his eyes as the wolvian girl stepped past him.

"Oh really...?" Haxutani turned to face him, a small smile on her face as she began to wrap her tail teasingly around Marik's leg, making him jump slightly. She laughed softly, unraveling her tail from his limb. Marik only glared with a slight shade of pink appearing on his face. "Never. Ever. Do that, Again."

"I'll do it when I feel like it, _Marik..._" Haxutani purred softly, smiling innocently at the male in question.

"Like hell you will..."

"My goodness you two fight like an old married couple..." Haledon commented as he rose out of his seat and exited out of the wood floored kitchen.

"IT'LL BE A MILLION YEARS BEFORE I TRY AND MARRY SOME HALF-WOLF, HALF-HUMAN CREATURE LIKE HER!" Marik shouted, flailing his arms crazily in the air.

"So you _have_ been thinking of me in those ways!" Haxutani laughed, tapping the tips of her deerskin boots against the floorboards.

If he could, Marik would've had a large anime sweatdrop on his forehead. "Quite the opposite actually..."

"Umm... Utani. I believe someone is here to see you..." Haledon's voice announced from the hallway.

The wolvian girl's ears twitched with confusion as she walked away from Marik's side, into the hallway and taking a sharp left turn. Marik, being the curious male he was, followed on her heels. Something didn't seem right, and he still couldn't trust that _Haxutani girl_ to be alone with any member of his family. While Marik was keeping a close eye on Haxutani, the wolf girl could only wonder one thing; _if her tribe was dead... then who would've known that she was here?_

"Who could it b-" Haxutani froze in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of who was in the half-way opened doorway.

" 'Ello, _Kaizoku Ohime-sama... _I thought we forgot someone on the team..."


End file.
